enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie (episode)
'Rosie '''is the ninth episode of the second season. Plot Thomas is chuffing on his Branch Line when he hears an alarm. The River Bridge has broken, and Daisy has broken down above the Bridge. Thomas is sent to rescue her and her passengers. Rosie asks Thomas what they should do, and they wait for the foreman's instructions. First, Thomas rescues Daisy and Rosie is left to take the milk tanker and the brakevan off the bridge. but Rosie's ropes snap, and the milk tanker falls off the collapsed bridge. Everyone cheers for Thomas. Later, The Fat Controller rewards Thomas with a fresh coat of paint. Percy is sent to get another milk train. Rosie is sent to work with the narrow gauge engines at The Mine Junction. The next day, Rosie watches Thomas leaving for the works, thinking about how brave he is. Lady arrives and tells her that every engine has its day. Rosie is greeted warmly by the narrow gauge engines. Sir Handel tells Rosie about his adventure in which he discovered one of The Lost Gunpowder Warehouses. Rosie takes some materials to strengthen Steadfast Overpass, but Rusty derails on the bridge and it begins to collapse. Rosie asks the workmen to attach a cable to her and the bridge, as her idea is to line the tracks on the bridge up so Skarloey can pull Rusty back to safety. Hank arrives and asks Rosie if she needs help, but Rosie refuses it since she wants to have her own day. When she links the tracks up, Skarloey pulls Rusty off the broken part of the bridge just in time. Rusty thanks Rosie, and Hank, Skarloey, and Lady tell her that she is a hero, and that she's had her day. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Daisy *Harold *Rosie *Hank *Kurt *Lady *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Rusty *Bertram *Duke *The Fat Controller *The Thin Controller *Carlo Debris *Henry (''cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Bill & Ben (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Doc (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *The Flying Scotsman (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Hitman (cameo) Trivia *This is the only episode of Enterprising Engines where ThomasWoodenRailway/Keekre24 voices Thomas. In future episodes, Thomas is voiced by Jlouvier. ThomasWoodenRailway later went on to voice Paxton in Rock-Star, Tag-Team, Munitions, and Hibernation. *References to Double Whammy and Mavis and the Tornado are made. Gallery Rosie and Thomas.jpg|Rosie and Thomas at The River Bridge. Rosie at Sodor Logging Co. .jpg|Rosie at The Lumberyard. thebridge.png|Rosie at Steadfast Overpass. Skarloeyonthebridge.png|Skarloey on Steadfast Overpass. Rosie.jpg|Rosie. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.36.21 AM.png|A workman cheering for Rosie. Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 10.36.14 AM.png|Several workmen on the bridge cheer for Thomas. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2